The Minority Science Programs of the School of Biological Sciences propose to establish a new program: The Minority Biomedical Researchers Program (MBRP). The MBR Program will be a coordinated effort (with both graduate and undergraduate elements) to increase the numbers of underrepresented minority in biomedical research. The undergraduate component will recruit outstanding students from the large pool (417) of underrepresented minority students in the Biological Sciences at UCI. Undergraduate MBRP fellows will: 1.) receive an orientation to research through seminars and Workshops; 2.) be trained in standard laboratory procedures in an intensive summer of planned directed research; 3.) conduct research while receiving an hourly compensation for two summers full-time and two academic years part-time (10 hr./week); 4.) enroll in a special class that will offer intensive training in critical thinking and science writing. To conduct the training MBRP will rely on the faculty of the School of Biological Sciences and the College of Medicine of a major research university:127 of which have served as preceptors for minority students in previous programs The MBR Program will also increase incentives to attract underrepresented minority students to the School of Biological Sciences and the College of Medicine. These incentives for graduate students will come from an enhanced curriculum with additional training in scientific writing, release from teaching duties, additional financial support for serving as mentor/facilitators to the MBRP undergraduate fellows, and travel funds for conferences and symposia.